


Just A Mirror Image

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Major Character Death, Grace doesn’t exist yet, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Names as numbers, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Seven Centric, Vanya and Seven are Twins, You’ll see, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Seven is extraordinary and Vanya is not. Yet, they stick together like they are glued. They talk in a made up language, they tell each other secrets, and they become closer than any of the other siblings had.They are twins and their bond is otherworldly. Seven is strong and  will someday go on missions and Vanya is sickly and instead is left to learn the violin.They are complete mirror reflections of one another.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Just A Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Ive got a lot cooking in this story let me tell you... just joking I won’t spoil all of it. Just know it’s gonna get messy and angsty. This is the creation of the white violin, who is neither Seven nor Vanya, yet at the same time is, all due to Reginald and his training methods.

Vanya often sat alone during lessons, her head on her palm, and her pencil dangerously close to her lips. She had a habit of biting it when she was frustrated or anxious and her straight hair frays from her constant rubbing.

Seven watched her with interest, her mirror reflection is always playing her role, being nervous, shy, and self-conscious as she's supposed to. She, on the other hand, is confident, powerful, and outgoing. It's strange how life works, how life produces such strange polar opposites like this.

They are twins, they are utterly the same aside from the fact that Seven is extraordinary and Vanya is not. A small, insignificant point like that is what shaped them into two different people.

Seven oftentimes wondered why she was gifted her powers, why her and not Vanya. When she posed this question to her father he simply told her that she had started to consumed her sister in the womb, basically took half of her immune system which is why she's so strong while her sister is always sick.

Seven is guilty about that. It's all her fault her sister can't have a normal life and it's all her fault they are so different. The only thing Vanya has that she doesn't is a name, an ordinary name that she's longed for, yet has never been gifted.

No one has, everyone is just a number aside from Vanya and yet, she doesn't seem to see the extraordinariness behind that simple item she possesses.

Seven leans over to Vanya, "The answer to three is A," she whispers to her, trying her best to avoid alerting their father who is currently reading the newspaper. Her sister looks at her and smiles a sweet soft smile with pink tinting her cheeks, a common sign of another sickness coming. 

"Thank you."

Seven gives back a smile, just the same as her sister's smile, as they are reflections of one another and that's all they've ever been.


End file.
